Death, May I Beg
by NoTuRavErage
Summary: Katniss finds herself in a state of delusion with passing of her father and the near coming of the Annual Hunger Games, some things come to pass. But a twist soon comes to wake up the one and only Katniss Everdeen.


**Hello THG Fandom!**  
**This is only my second fanfiction and first Hunger Games one! (other is Divergent) **

**I really hope you all like this. This first chapter is going to be a little short, knowing that, well, it's the first chapter, and if it doesn't succeed, I won't have wasted my time. Well. I hope you like it.**

*****Katniss POV*****

My arrow lay its head in the eye of a boar. I was mentally satisfied with myself.

Today was not the day my family would starve.

"Don't get your hopes up. It's a mutt. Capitol shit." Gale was disappointed. I was too.

Why us. Sometimes I wish the world never went around the sun. But usually, I wished my world never existed. So I, and everyone else in this hellhole, would never even know the sacrifice and disgust of this world.

But usually I remember that everyone already knows the pain. And that once it's there, it's there to stay. That the pain will never go away. Maybe physically, but never mentally.

"Too bad. Nice shot though." I was always very close with Gale. But sometimees he would shut out the world, because he hated it so much, he was afraid he'd hurt the ones he loved from anger at the world. So he closed himself off a lot. But, just sometimes he would.

We walked in silence. The hunger like daggers in our stomachs.

We quickly went back through the gate quietly and entered the District 12 streets.

Most would say that Gale and I looked alike. Well, that applied to all the Seam Kids. Except for Prim. She was different along with my mother. But I have my fathers hair, and eyes, and attitude.

Gale's father died as well with mine. Nine years ago men of District Twelve ventured into the underground mines, but never came out.

Families waited outside of the mines, hoping for their father, brother, son, or uncle to come out of that shaft. All but one died. He was a lone man. No family. Just him. Many would try to help him, but he was a bitter man. Who thought of nothing but what he was going to kill for himself.

Everyone wished it wasn't him who came out. They thought, why do good things happen to bad people. Anyone could have come out. But it was him. Not my father. Or Gale's. Or Jared's. Or Emery's. But him.

***Page Break***

Tears rolled off my face. Pain all over.

I was thinking about my father. If only he was here. I wouldn't have to work so hard, or be so alone, he would be a father to the Hawthornes as well. He was caring. But the world isn't a wish granting factory (a/n The Fault in Our Stars :D).

But in this moment I wish it was. My stomach rumbled. I looked around frantically. For something. Bread. Cheese. Anything.

I decided to take a walk hoping it would take my mind off of things.

I qalked out of The Seam into the merchant area of our district. People looked at me, some with pity, and others with disgust. I walked past the school, and the bakery, and soon sat down in front of the clothing factory. There I waited.

But I wasnt sure exactly what I was waiting for.

A boy with brown hair and olive skin came near. Typical seam child other than his dark blue eyes, he would've been mistaken as a brother of Gale, or even me.

"Hey Kat." He said weakly. He sat on the bench right next to me.

I stared. He stared back.

"How do you do it, Jared?" I said breaking our silence.  
"Do what?" He leaned forward.  
"Survive so... so... easily." He looked at me in shock, brow furrowed.  
"This isn't easy, Kat. I am just strong when it comes to hiding it. That's all. I'm just a good player in a hard game. It's still hard, and it sure hurts, but Kat, you have to be strong."

***Page Break***

There are exactly 2 months, 16 days, and 11 hours till the reaping.

The Reaping is a choosing ceremony for the Annual Hunger Games. A live casted show of teenagers from 12-18 who must fight to the death. Twenty four go in. But one comes out.

Kids in the poor districts, 11 and 12, can offer their name in more times in exchange for bread. It is a tessarae. I have done it three times since the last Hunger Games. Which means my name has 15 more chances of being picked.

It is counted by how many years you've been in the games, times two, plus how many tessaraes you have, plus if you have any debts.

I am seventeen, which means my name is in there 10 times. Plus my tessarae. Which makes it 25, if I don't take any more tessaraes out.

Gale is in it 43 times.

And there is still 2 months left. That is what I fear.

Not myself going into the games. An easy way out of the world other than hunger, is a price I would like to pay. But I fear that Gale, or Prim, or Jared will be picked. That I might lose them.

And that's the hardest thing to face.

But remember, Katniss.

Life is not a wish granting factory.

***************

**Yay! Well, hoped you liked. And PS PEETAS IS NOT GOING TO BE IN THIS STORY! Sorry! He doesn't fit with it...**

**Well, ending with the wise words of John Green, I hope you review/follow/favorite this story! I would love if you did.**

**-Lana Lisa Logan Lerman lardo Liter Lasso haha**


End file.
